Caelyn/History
History Whispers filled the Fae tribe, hushed voices muttering frantic words to one another. The day they have been waiting for had finally arrived. ”Twins! One voice announced, starting a fresh wave of quiet excitement. It was a rare event they were celebrating - a trick that was only played once in a hundred years. The best of all of the faerie tricks. The sun had set hours past. The Fae child - whose mother affectionately called Alvarie - had been recently enchanted to cover her faerie appearance and slow her aging while she was a human. They had prepared the baby since the day she was born, only several days before the switch was to be made. The day had finally arrived. Enthusiasm spread like a wildfire. The archaic ritual was well-loved and never missed. Some had seen many of the switches. Some were anxious to see their first. This was to be the most extravagant in hundreds of years. Usually the family chosen was poor, desperately needing the extra working hands. But Fae children couldn’t work - Fae children were always sickly. Their bodies were not made to be humans. The tribe loved to watch their lives slowly crumble as the humans tried to care for their children. They would watch as the parents had to make a heart-shattering decision for their own survival. The human suffering filled them with glee. This year was different. The family the scouts had found was not poor at all, instead quite the opposite. Their child would inherit properties, estates, and large amounts of wealth and influence. Yet the parents had been struggling for years - unsuccessfully - for children. The sadistic Fae loved the idea that finally, they had been blessed with a child, and now the child would be taken away from them. It was all in grand fun. On the morning of the fifth day of July, Caelyn de’Rege and her sister Erika were born into the world. On the night of the fifth day of July, Caelyn de’Rege was replaced by a Fae child named Alvarie. The child would grow to know herself by the name of Caelyn. She would live her life thinking of herself as human. Learning otherwise would break her heart. She had never earned the love she was given. She had never earned her mother, nor her sister. She did not belong. An attack on Adora, her beloved sister, Caelyn had only caught word of several minutes prior. She had little time to spare, sprinting down the stairs of the castle and out into the courtyard where her sister would be. No regard to her life, knocking the blade out of the assassin’s hand only to be stabbed deeply with a dagger in her chest. They would have taken one another’s lives if it had killed her. Yet it didn’t. A deep gash running from her collarbone and over her breast, a deadly strike that should have killed a regular human. It was with that she learned that no, she was no human child. Her skin knit itself back together very quickly, Faerie magic doing whatever it could to preserve her life. She was young, had never used magic before, the stored power so quickly healing the wound that she was able to get up and take her sister’s hand from her hiding place with a smile. If it weren’t for the faerie magic, that would have been the last day of her life. That was always the defining moment of her life. Things began changing. She shunned magic but seemed to almost leak it. Plants would sprout up where she touched the ground. Broken objects would fix themselves, things she made would be of far superior quality than what she was able to make. It was during this time Caelyn discovered smithing. It was a safe, harmless way to rid herself of magic without others noticing. It was soothing, for both her mind and body. Caelyn, for a short period of time, was almost content. Guilt still loomed over her like a dark cloud, but she would not sacrifice her family because of a cruel joke someone had played on her. She was never meant to love them as much as she did. The death of her parents, accompanied by the disappearance of her sister, seemed to shatter her emotionally. Caelyn was already a frigid person, unemotional and detached, but these events seemed to freeze her heart even more. There was nothing she could do in response to the stress, no way to make the pain go away other than to feel nothing anymore. So that’s exactly what she did. Thus the reign of Caelyn de’Rege began. Untimely events and Caelyn being the first heir led her to the throne, just as the faerie glamour began to wear off. A spell cast by another fae, never meant to last as long as it did. But Caelyn could not let her people see her as the invader she was, so the magic she poured into her work was redirected, a new purpose emerging. Keep her as human as possible. This proved to be an incredibly draining task - she was no shapeshifter, changing her body was not easy. Of everything she could do, at least one stubborn fae part or another would show through. In the end, Caelyn left the ears. Allowed those to be prominently featured, then took to covering her head with hoods and cloaks at all times while in visible sight. Hide her most shameful secret. While seated on the throne, she reigned fair and respectably. She improved diplomatic relations, opened new trade routes between countries. Allocated more resources, kept them away from conflict with warmongering countries who were looking for a fight now that the king and queen were dead. But this gave her no satisfaction. Constantly, Caelyn was consumed with grief of her missing sister, sending out search parties, instructing her sisters to look for her. All in vain. In the end, there was only one option. She had to look for herself. Find Adora, bring her home. They could work together, fix everything. Make it all okay again. But things don’t necessarily work out the way that one would want them to. Searching villages, downs, following trails left by her sister and her demon only to reach a dead end - no other clues to her whereabouts. Still, she continued to look. Her deep unhappiness led Caelyn to Fabula, where she would come so, so close to finding her sister. Until the chance was snatched away - stolen by none other than a faerie whose interests in Adora and her sister were anything but kind. For two years she would remain with the witch - two years of waiting, locked away until finally being released to save her sister. And then what? How do you find your own happiness when your entire identity, for so long, had been based on saving someone else? Caelyn may have found a temporary peace, but it’s evident that things must begin to change unless she’s to expire herself. Plot References }} Category:Character Subpages Category:Character History